The present invention relates to encoding systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method, system and tool for imprinting messages onto food products provided within a kit. There are many standardized coding systems such as ASCII that encodes the 26 alphabets and 10 numbers. However, many of these systems have translations with elaborate mapping systems. However, the present invention provides a simple and efficient method and device for translating the twenty six alphabets and ten numbers from five symbols.